snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Jr.
"C'mon Minnie. It'll be fun! We can do this!" '' -Grim Jr. to Minimandy '''Grim Junior (a.k.a Junior)' is the main protagonist of The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is the son of Grim and Mandy and the older brother of Minnie. His father is Not Grim technically. Grim had someone else(someone who he seems to hold disdain for, as he got angry when Nergal mentioned him) impregnate Mandy and made her abort Grim Jr. All kids that were aborted are technically his children(according to Nergal). It is revealed on the page called Family Business. Story He first was seen while he was with Minimandy down below. A Demon attacked them, and Spawn saved them. Junior then told Spawn that Minnie and he weren't always that close and she once looked different. Three days ago he went to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween but when on the party Minnie took all the spotlight and he left. After playing fetch with Zero he got captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and wanted to open his skull to see his Reaper powers. Minnie then came to save him but Grim Jr. didn't wanted her to save him. Then Oogie Boogie summoned the Pumpkinator and killed Minnie. She gave her right eye to Grim Jr. who then suddenly ecountered Nergal in his mind who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. When back Minnie got taken by Redeemer to Heaven. Grim Jr. them merged himself with the destroyed Pumpkinator and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. He went into the town while Jack, Mandy and Grim started to attack. Grim and Clockwork went inside the Demon Reaper and found Junior's soul and took it with them. But Clockwork instead took him to the Underworld. He encountered Fate there again and also a girl, they then encountered Jeff the Spider and left to his cave. There Junior encountered Minnie and the girls transformed into Mimi and Him also came. Eventually Fate took Minnie with him to heaven and Mimi took Jeff and Junior to Limbo. There Clockwork brought him back to Halloween Town. He there got eaten by the Demon Reaper along with Minnie but his inner Nergal helped him escape. Dark Danny used a giant ghost beam to destroy it and only the evil Grim Jr. was left. Minnie's spirit hugged him and he turned back to normal. At the castle he was playing Twister with Minnie until there was an intruder and they hurried to help. Mimi was the intruder, Junior tried to convince her but she instead trapped Grim Jr. on Minnie and went into the vault. They eventually were freed by Grim while Mandy gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory; when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. Afterwards, she let out a scream of sadness. Mandy removed Mimi's demonic side from her and concealed it. Mimi became weak, and Mandy ordered Pain to put her in the dungeon. But Junior stood up for Mimi, defining his mother. Mandy ordered him to move, in consquence, she beats him up. Even after, he still gave defiance. Mandy commented that she is impressed. She warns Junior if he wants a pet, he could of asked, and she will rip Mimi's head off if she catches her in her vault again. Grim Jr. was later seen laying Mimi in his bed. Junior was upset with himself for standing up to his own mother Mandy and then his demon powers started to enrage Grim Jr. by insulting his mother. While Grim Jr. was restraining his demon powers, Nergal came and talked to Junior about why he would go up against his mother because he wanted to protect Mimi and that its Junior's responsibility to take care of her and help protect her. When Grim Jr. and Nergal were talking Mimi hid under his bed. Junior tried to convince her to come out from under his bed and make her understand that he is trying to help her but, she ended up attacking him and his powers instead. Note: This event isn't conformed yet, so it isn't concidered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! A couple of years later in Afterbirth Junior has fully mastered his demon and reaper powers and is a professional bounty hunter. One day Junior returned back to Castle Evergrim to see his family when he discovers by his parents that Minnie has been kidnapped by Boogeyman. Grim Jr. goes to search for her going by several demons to ask where she is. They all said something about a basilican and asked Mimi for some help. Suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles who was along with Manny spying on Grim Jr. Mimi searched for Basilican sighting and discovered the residence of Boogeyman. He and Manny went to Boogeyman's castle when suddenly Manny got captured by Drax. Junior continued and broke into ther castle where he encountered Boogeyman who explained him that Minnie didn't want to go back and they are engaged by getting Minnie's other eye. Grim Jr. then had a fight with Minnie about this topic when suddenly Junior pulled out his eye and gave it to Boogeyman in exchange for his siblings. Minnie saw that Junior did care about her and grabbed the eye and put it back in herself. Minnie stabbed the other eye out off Boogeyman and became a Nergal again. The two fought Boogeyman and defeated him, after everyone had gathered they returned home. Relationships *'Minimandy ' Minnie is the maternal half-sister of Grim Jr. They have slightly complex relationship. He was first jealous of her because she was always in the spotlight and even yelled at her for saving his life, which in turn got her killed. After receiving her powers, Grim Jr. searched for her soul and during it, he learned how much she really loved him. After regaining her soul back, his jealousy was gone and he truly loved her, starting a strong bond. He is aware of her more than just familiar love for him, and as revealed in "Fustration" and "Minnie needs therapy" although he loves her. It is clear that he does have feelings for her but it's more of a crush, infatuation, not love. As the story trails along is goes from hatred, to guilt, to infatuation. As shown in later on chapters, both have come to terms with Minnie's feelings and they seem to have grown very close despite of it. He is also very protective of her now. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim is the father of Grim Jr. and although not fully explored yet, Grim Jr. seems to love his father and has respect for him. Grim cares dearly for his son and wants no harm to become of him. Although Grim is technically the father of all aborted children and therefore had to get someone else to impregate Mandy so she could abort it, he loves Grim Jr. very much and claims him as his only son. *'Mandy ' Mandy is the mother of Grim Jr. and although she seems cold and heartless, she seems to care and geuniely love her children, albeit in her own way. Grim Jr. is very scared of his mom, yet ironically it is her name he calls for whenever he is in trouble(before he got demonic abilities). Even though he holds great fear and respect for Mandy, he did stand up to her when she was harming Mimi, showing that when the time calls for it, he casts aside his fear of her to defend a friend. He did feel bad about doing it though afterward. He loves his mom a lot as well, getting into a fight with his Nergal side when it insulted her numerous times. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. is the Godfather of Grim Jr. and who he adores and looks up to the most. He wanted to be so much like Nergal Jr. but because of Minnie, he started seeing less and less of him which mad him angry. Although the relationship hasn't been fully explored, it would seem all is good now. *'Nergal ' Nergal is the Grandfather of MinnieMandy and the father of Nergal Jr. Because his essence is in every Nergal demon, he is inside of Grim Jr. He often helps Grim Jr. with his powers and is there to give advice on some siutations. They have a pretty good relationship right so far. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack is the other uncle of Grim Jr. When introduced Grim Jr., Jack scared him. But he seems to be on good terms with his Pumpkin King of an uncle *'Sally ' Sally is the aunt of Grim Jr. and he is on good terms with her. When she asked him to dance with her, he(trying to outshine his sister) started breakdancing, but tripped over Minnie's foot in the process, which caused everyone to laugh and him run off. *'Zero ' Zero and Grim Jr. are basic friends and have interacted for a limited span of time. When he first met Zero, he played catch by taking one of his rib bones and throwing it. After he got kidnapped it was Zero who went and got help from Minnie. *'Clockwork ' Clockwork took Junior to the Underworld for a mission and took him back afterwards. Apparently, he has little regard for Junior, and Junior in turn doesn't really like Clockwork, because of his inability to save Jeff and Mimi from HIM. *'Redeemer' Redeemer first despise Junior for his jealousy to Minnie and took her with him but lost her so he teamed up with Grim Jr. to save her. During the course of their adventure the angelic warrior told Jr. to stop looking at things with just his eyes for they can only show so much. The two seemed to have reconciled and are now on good terms. Jr. also commented on the Redeemer's contstant action of chopping his oppenents hands off. *'Mimi ' Grim Jr. thinks of Mimi as a friend and has "hentai" kind of scenes with her, he has a big heart so he protects all his friends including her (as in where Mandy was about to punish her). Even though Jr. saved Mimi's life, she still seems to distrust him, going as far to bite him. However, this may be because of the fact that her powers were contained and she almost got killed by his mother. Right now she is his "pet" as Mandy said. *'Manny Phantom ' Manny is the half-brother of Grim Jr. they have the same mother. *'Daniela Phantom ' Dani is the half-sister of Grim Jr. they also have the same mother. *'Samara Morgan' Also know as "the girl from the well", she was Grim Jr.'s crush in the past. Powers and Abilities While Grim Jr. hasn't displayed any abilities of a Reaper yet besides what might be the most basic skills, i.e. taking a soul out of a body and putting it back in one. He has shown a number of Demonic abilities, although he can't control them without the help of Minnie. It is shown in "What about Mimi" that he does have some control of it and even argues with it from time to time. However, in Afterbirth he has shown mastery of both his Reaper and Demonic abilities. He is able to live with detached limbs, as this ability is shown when Mimi ripped his skull head off, along with his spine. This does seem to hurt him when someone cuts the demonic substance, though it quickly regenerates. His Demonic Abilities consists of: Nergal Demon Power (Formerly in the Future)-''' He can create powerful weapons and the ability to transform into a demonic form and often his human form(when around Mimi). He has shown the ability to create: wings, claws, tail, cloaks(that is reminiscent of his Dads), tentacles, and demonic armor in the present time, while in the future he has learned to create a blaster, a flying surfboard and a drill. However later in Afterbirth Junior lost his demonic abilities, while Minnie regained hers, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior.Although his Scythe had Nergal powers impling that Minnie Enached her brother's scthye so he can use the Nergal powers. 'Knowledge of the Nergal Language-' In both GTFDB and Afterbirth he has shown the ability to communicate with his Demonic half. Before Afterbirth he is shown communicating with Minnie in this language. He also often communicates with his demonic half, usually when they're arguing(although they're speaking English when they argue). ''Former Powers:'' 'Ghost ''Beam: '''Near the end of Chapter 6 after the Demon Reaper was destroyed, the evil Grim Jr. appeared and attempted to attack using a ghost beam but was stopped by Minnie. He has not used it again suggesting that the power was temporary. Appearance Grim Junior (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. Grim Junior wears a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoe and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, Junior has hair on his head and a right eye given by his sister Minnie. In his human form, Junior has skin and the small tuft of his brunette hair has grown to all the way to his head. His right eye is gray, and his left eye is blue, and he still wearing his usual black attire. Personaility Though he is expected to become the new Reaper one day, as his father did before him, Junior hasn't experienced his "reaper powers" yet. Grim Jr. only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. Grim Jr. has focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and breakdancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. Grim Jr. used be extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie, but has since then showed he does care for her and loves her very much, being protective of her and forming a bond. He may also have feelings for Minnie. To be more precise, because he doesn't have much interaction with many other besides his family, Jr. when making friends has shown to care for them alot and will do anything for their well being as shown. When they were in danger of HIM, Jr. begged Clockwork to either leave him there with them or save them all. He is very grounded, as in a lot of power goes to his head, however he does not crave it, and even it said it "wasn't his thing". In the beginning Grim Jr. was a crybaby, often calling for his mom when in trouble, but that soon changed when he got his demonic powers, becoming fearless and strongwilled. Before being lectured by the Redeemer, Jr. often jugded a book by his cover, but it seems he's grown past this. He will stand up for what he thinks is right and won't back down from anybody, including his mother, albiet dismayed at it later on. Overall, Jr. is a nice and good hearted person, just a bit clueless and naive but otherwise a good person. Quotes '''GTFDB: "I didn't ask for your help." "Oh crap.." "Hold it! Where's my sister?! Where's Minnie?!" "*gulp!* You do mean brotherly love, right?" "You know what? You're even worse than Oogie and Him combined!" ''-To Clockwork '''GTWHAM:' "I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight." -To Minnie in "Pale Rider" "Fly? Why fly when you can...RIDE LIKE THE WIND!" -''To Minnie in "Pale Rider" "''NO WAY!" ''-Reaction to Mimi being the "intruder in the castle" in "Vault Vangaurds" ''"You're enjoying this, arent you?" ''-To Minnie in "Hammerdown Protocol" ''"What was I thinking?" -In "At Odds with Oneself" "Nobody's ever stood against my mom... Nobody 'til now." -To Nergal in "The Mitigator" "I won't let anyone hurt Mimi. EVER!" ''- In "The Mitigator" ''"Mr. Nergal help me!" - To Nergal in "Territorial" "I'll get you out of it, I swear! but you have to trust me, please!" -To Mimi in "Junior's Vow" GrIm Tales Afterbirth: "Minnie, you're not even here..." "Damn you mother. DAMN YOU BOTH!" "I mean what I said.." Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Grim Jr. the first prince of the Underworld. *Junior is one year older than his sister Minnie. *Junior and his sister Minnie make a cameo appearance in the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi page "Dream On". Although he has blonde hair while his sister has brown hair. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Grim Jr. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Reaper Category:Kids Down Below